The Wanderer
by Makaan
Summary: A story i intend to massively expand - i will go into the background of the main character more over the next few stories.
1. 1  Silence In New Bark Town

Night-time in New Bark Town. Silence hung over the town like a blanket. Deafening. Unbroken. Expectant. In one small park, the air crackles. Reality frays. Then, with a whoosh of expanding air, a tall, dark figure appears alongside a large wooden cart with a tarpaulin over it. The figure turns, his long coat swaying slightly in the breeze, and glances over at a nearby signpost. "So, we arrived in New Bark Town eh, Abra? How fitting. This certainly feels like a new beginning." He tipped the brim of his black fedora, settling it against the gentle wind. "This should be interesting."

Professor Elm was typing furiously on his computer, working on a new theory. "Yes Professor Oak, I understand that your experience suggests that Tauros stampede simply in response to external stimuli, but in studying them in action I have noticed that sometimes they stampede due to emotional stimuli..." he looked up from the screen and his eyes gleamed. "Yes, that will force him to listen to me!" then, in his moment of distraction, he noticed a noise coming from downstairs. "Oh no, not again. That new Totodile is a real handful." He headed downstairs, brushing aside piles of study documents and video tapes that had not been disturbed in over a day. It was at this point he heard voices, that sounded faint but very annoyed. "Stop calling me Biff! My name is Butch!" "Biff, Butch, whatever. Just grab those Pokeballs! I've got the research documents." Elm broke into a run, slipped on a stack of folders on the stairs, and bumped and rolled down to the feet of a golden-haired woman in a black outfit with a red capital R on the shirt. She looked down at him in surprise and disgust. "Oh great. He heard us. This is all your fault, Butch! Never mind," she said, and flicked the professor away with one foot. "We've got what we came for. Let's go!" She ran out the door with a large bag of documents over one shoulder, followed by a green-haired man in a similar uniform. "Come back with those documents!" Elm yelled, scrambling to his feet and heading after them. Then, after a moment, he continued, "The Pokeballs too!" Cassidy, hearing this, smirked. "I don't know why Namba wants this bag of paper, but it belongs to Team Rocket now, so why not just forget this whole thing." she said, reaching for where she had hidden the jetpacks. Then she heard a rattling noise coming down the street. She turned, and saw a large shape moving down the street. Pulling out the jetpacks, she glared at the shape. "Who's there?" she snarled threateningly. As the shape passed a streetlight, it could be better seen - a figure in a long brown coat and a black hat, his face hidden in the shadow of the brim. "Don't mind me, just passing through." He said. As the wooden cart he was pulling passed through the light beam from the streetlight, a gleam came from a gap in the tarpaulin. A red gleam. The greed in Cassidy's heart put an identity to that gleam. "Hey Butch, that guy has a cart full of Pokeballs! He must be delivering them to the lab - let's grab them as well!" Butch sighed as Cassidy turned back to the figure, who had stopped just beyond the streetlight. "All right, hand them over!" she shouted, grabbing a Pokeball from her belt. "Go, Houndour!" "Go, Hitmontop!" Butch yelled, releasing his Pokemon. The two Pokemon materialised - Houndour, the dog-like Pokemon with short, black fur, and a red underbelly and snout, with white bands on legs and back, and a white skull-pattern on its forehead, and Hitmontop, a blue spherical body with an inverted brown triangle on its chest, two legs with very round feet and a tail almost indistinguishable from a leg, topped by a wide, pointed head. "You'd be best off just handing all those Pokemon over." Cassidy said with a cruel smirk. The stranger sighed. "The first battle I have in the Johto region, and it is against two fools. Go, Ninjabyss. Take care of them." The streetlight flickered and went out. Shortly afterwards, the silence of New Bark Town was broken by two chilling screams. Flying through the air while cradling her unconscious Houndour, Cassidy turned her head to her partner holding a wounded Hitmontop - a deep scar was visible on one side of its head. "What... was that, Butch?"  
>"Don't ask me. I didn't even see it."<br>"We'll ask Professor Namba when we land. After we get our Pokemon looked at!"  
>The water of a river rushed up towards them, and they flew to meet it.<br>Meanwhile, Professor Elm had finally caught up to where they had been, and stopped with his hands on his knees. "I could really do with spending less time working and more time working out." he wheezed. "Ninjabyss, return."  
>Elm looked up at the red flash of the Pokeball's beam. As the unseen creature returned to its ball, the streetlamp flickered back to life. "I assume these are yours."<br>Elm continued gasping for breath as the two bags were dropped in front of him. "Tha-thank you." Elm gasped. "Who-who are you?"  
>"My name is Alcazzar, and it was really no trouble. Could you perhaps direct me to the nearest Pokemon Gym?"<br>"Oh, that would be in Violet city! It is west of here. Of course, you need to register for the Pokemon League at the Pokemon Centre first."  
>"I do not intend to enter the Pokemon League - I will simply be challenging the different Gyms. Thank you for your help."<br>"N-no problem!" Elm stammered, as Alcazzar went back to his cart, lifted the front and pulled it down the street and out of sight. "What a strange man." Elm muttered as he slung the bags over his shoulders and headed back towards his lab.


	2. 2  Violet Sky

Dark clouds covered Violet City. Falkner, Gym leader of Violet City, had been hang gliding with his Hoothoot when all of a sudden pitch-black clouds had spread across the sky like ink on blotting paper. "This looks bad. What do you think, Hoothoot?" The purple-haired Gym leader turned his head to the spherical brown bird Pokemon perched on his shoulder. It blinked its large, red, black-rimmed eyes at him. "Hoot..." it hooted nervously. "I think we had better land." he replied. He had just reached the outskirts of town and was about to turn back towards the Gym when with a roar of thunder a bolt of lightning flashed down and struck a tall tree nearby. The treetop exploded into splinters, shredding one wing of his glider. He began to spin, as the one remaining wing got hit by a downdraft. "Hold on Hoothoot!" he yelled, seeing another tree rushing up towards him. He let go of the hang glider moments before it crashed into the tree, and flicked a Pokeball up from his belt. "Pidgeot, I choose you!" The Pokeball opened, releasing a white glow that formed into Falkner's most powerful Pokemon - over two metres from grey beak to red tail feather, with a great yellow and red head-crest nearly as long as its body. Its underbelly is a tan colour, and it has black markings stretching back from its eyes. It sped down towards Falkner who was still falling, clutching Hoothoot to him as he fell. It wasn't going to make it - he was falling too fast. Then, with an eerie whistling sound like nails on a blackboard, a black blur shot past the startled Pidgeot and caught him. Falkner looked up - he was being held by four squat legs belonging to a creature he could barely see - a dark red throat, a rounded grey chin, three dark purple spiky extensions splayed from the sides of its face. Then, he was set on the ground and the mysterious creature sped away. "Good work Darkwing." someone said. Falkner turned to see a shady figure in a long brown coat and black hat, with a Pokemon hovering over its shoulder - a silver, circular metal body with a horseshoe magnet either side, and three metal screws surrounding a single big eye. "Sorry about that Thunder - I was just training with Darkwing and Magnemite and didn't know anyone was flying nearby. I'm Alcazzar."  
>"Darkwing?" Falkner asked as Pidgeot landed next to him. It looked forlorn and apologetic, so he patted its head reassuringly. "My, that is one beautiful Pidgeot!" Alcazzar exclaimed. "You have obviously raised it very well." "Thank you." Falkner replied, his suspicion plain. "So this strange weather and the lightning were your Magnemite's doing?"<br>"The lightning was, but the darkness was Darkwing."  
>"Who is this Darkwing?" Falkner asked again. Just then a dark blur flashed overhead, accompanied by that strange whistling sound. Pidgeot cawed a challenge, as with a downdraft that caused Falkner to cover his face with one arm Darkwing landed. "This is Darkwing." Alcazzar answered. Falkner now saw that it was in fact a Salamence, although a lot smaller and darker than any Salamence he had seen before. It was about the same size as Pidgeot, with dark blue-purple scales covering most of its body, except for its red throat, forehead and wings and grey armoured chin, claws and belly. It snarled at Falkner and Pidgeot, and the latter cawed back angrily. "I'm sorry," Alcazzar said, "Darkwing is rather shy and doesn't get on with strangers. Darkwing, return." Alcazzar called, and with a flash of red light from the Pokeball in his outstretched arm his Pokemon vanished. With Darkwing gone, the sky almost instantly cleared, and the sun was revealed. "What power can cover the city in darkness?" Falkner muttered in fear and wonder. "Anyway I think that is enough training for now." Alcazzar said, and returned Magnemite to its Pokeball as well. He headed back to the covered cart and put the two Pokeballs back. "Could I ask you a favour?" he said, turning back to Falkner.<br>"What?" Falkner asked suspiciously.  
>"Could you direct me to the Violet City Gym?"<br>"You are looking for my Gym?" Falkner asked, surprised and a little worried. He still wasn't sure about this stranger - It had not been very long since some Pokemon thieves had appeared in Violet City. "Ah, so you are the famous Falkner, 'the elegant Flying Pokemon master'?" Alcazzar replied with a slight smile. "An honour to meet you. I am here to challenge you to a battle."  
>"My Gym is the tall corkscrew-shaped tower near the centre of town." Falkner said shortly. "I will await you there." He climbed aboard Pidgeot and it took off towards town. "I don't trust that guy." he muttered, and his two Pokemon cawed and hooted in agreement.<p>Falkner was waiting as the lift finally brought Alcazzar to the roof of the Violet Gym. He strode through the open doors as if he owned the place, and stood with his hands in his trouser pockets opposite Falkner across the sandy arena, bordered on all sides by empty tiered seats. By the side of the arena stood Falkner's students, one of which stood by a large drum while another stepped forward as the referee. Falkner was both intimidated and angered by Alcazzar - he struck an imposing figure, more than two heads taller than Falkner himself, and his stance implied a surety that bordered on arrogance. Sand from the arena floor was whipped up by the wind and drifted towards Alcazzar, who covered his cold purple-grey eyes with black goggles. "So you came." Falkner stated dramatically. "I left my cart parked in the lobby with my Abra. I hope that is alright." Alcazzar responded, somewhat spoiling the atmosphere. Falkner and his students were partly taken aback by this, but Falkner recovered without letting on. "Quite alright. So are you ready?" Falkner asked. Alcazzar was staring at his students, who were quailing under the cold, scrutinizing gaze that somehow penetrated through the almost opaque black goggles. "Actually I have one more favour to ask." Alcazzar finally said, looking back at Falkner.<br>"Spit it out!" Falkner snapped, irritated already. He had already come to the conclusion that he did not like this challenger and would enjoy teaching him a lesson. "Whether I win or lose, I would like to be allowed to train with you as your apprentice for one week." No was the answer obvious to Falkner, but the question threw him momentarily. He did not like this Alcazzar, but he was intrigued by him. "We shall see." he replied. Alcazzar bowed in acknowledgement. The referee stepped forward.  
>"The official Johto League battle between Alcazzar the challenger from... from..." the referee began, and looked questioningly at Alcazzar.<br>"Whirlport City." Alcazzar responded. Falkner's eyes narrowed. He had never heard of such a place.  
>"Whirlport City and Falkner the Violet Gym Leader will now begin," The referee continued. "At stake is the Zephyr badge. Each will use three Pokemon, and only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokemon. Begin the match when ready."<br>"Ready." Alcazzar called.  
>"Are you?" Falkner replied, holding up a Pokeball. He hurled it forward. "Hoothoot, I choose you!" the ball opened with a white flash and Falkner's Hoothoot appeared. "I thought I would be seeing Hoothoot again." Alcazzar said, and threw his own Pokeball high. "Magnemite, battle calls!" The ball opened in midair with another white flash and Alcazzar's Magnemite materialised opposing Hoothoot. Hoothoot hooted angrily and hopped up and down. Magnemite narrowed its eye and sparks ran across its magnets.<br>"Begin!" the referee called, and the drummer banged the drum.  
>"Neither me nor Hoothoot have forgotten what you did to our glider." Falkner snarled. "You think that just because you have an Electric type you can defeat my Flying Pokemon? I cannot stand people who disrespect Flying types! Hoothoot, use Tackle!" Hoothoot flew at Magnemite who hung motionless in the air while Alcazzar stood equally motionless and calm, and struck it full-on, before falling back and bouncing off the ground and back onto its feet, one of which it then retracted. "Magnemite, use Lock On." Alcazzar called. Falkner's mind worked fast. Lock On was a move that guaranteed the next move would hit, thus the next move would likely be a powerful one, like Thunder. He smiled. Lock On also meant Magnemite would be focusing on Hoothoot, and after Hoothoot had been devastated by a Pikachu in his last battle Falkner had come up with a counter-strategy against Electric types. "Hoothoot, use Hypnosis!" Falkner shouted quickly. Magnemite's pupil turned red and a red target appeared on Hoothoot, while Hoothoot's eyes began to glow.<br>"Magnemite, look away." Alcazzar commanded, but Magnemite was still focusing on Hoothoot due to Lock On, as Hoothoot's Hypnosis struck. Magnemite's eye closed and it dropped heavily to the sandy floor of the arena. "An excellent move." Alcazzar commented to Falkner with infuriating calmness. "Hoothoot use Peck!" Falkner snarled. "Destroy that pathetic Electric type!" Hoothoot began a furious barrage of attacks on the sleeping Magnemite. "Surely you know that Magnemite is a Steel and Electric type, and both types resist Flying type attacks, so your attacks will have very little effect." Alcazzar called over to Falkner. "Did I ask for your advice?" Falkner spat, "Hoothoot, full-power Tackle attack!" Hoothoot flew at Magnemite again and this time knocked it back across the arena. "Now Peck again!" and the attacks continued without let-up. Then Falkner noticed a faint sliver of white across Magnemite's front. Realization hit him. "Hoothoot, quickly fly away! Magnemite is awake!" he shouted. "Magnemite, Thunder." Alcazzar said. Magnemite's eye opened fully, and electricity crackled around it before shooting up into the sky. Small storm clouds gathered, and then a devastating bolt of Lightning struck Hoothoot. "Hoothoot no!" Falkner yelled. Hoothoot shuddered in the pillar of light as electricity coursed through its body. The entire arena was flooded with flashing light, and Falkner and his students covered their eyes with one arm. Alcazzar, safe behind his black goggles, began to talk loudly in a conversational manner.  
>"You see, Magnemite's special ability is called Analytic. It makes Magnemite's moves much more powerful if it is attacked first, by analysing its opponent and finding its weak spots. Therefore my Magnemite is trained to take whatever my opponent dishes out and then strike back with devastating force." The Thunder attack finally stopped, and a battered and crackling Hoothoot fell to the arena. Magnemite swayed in midair, drained from the damage it had received and the energy its own attack had taken. "Hoothoot, are you ok?" Falkner asked worriedly. Hoothoot hopped up, singed and battered but still standing, barely. "Now is our chance - use Tackle!" and Hoothoot flung itself at Magnemite once more.<br>"Magnemite, Gyro Ball." Alcazzar commanded. Magnemite began to spin, faster and faster until it became a metal blur. It shot towards the oncoming Hoothoot and the collision flung both Pokemon back at their trainers. Falkner reached up and caught his unconscious Hoothoot, rocking back and forth and eventually managing to keep his balance. Alcazzar remained motionless and his Magnemite managed to stop inches from the tip of his nose, and hovered in midair. "Whew, that was close." he whispered. "Hoothoot is unable to battle - Magnemite is the winner!" the referee announced. "You fought well, Hoothoot. Return!" Falkner whispered, holding Hoothoot's Pokeball as with a red flash Hoothoot disappeared. He looked up at Alcazzar and there was a fierce glint in his eyes. "Your Electric type may have defeated Hoothoot but it won't stand a chance against my Dodrio!" he threw his second Pokeball, and from the white light came a tall brown-feathered wingless Pokemon with three long brown necks supporting spherical heads with black V-shaped crests and long, curved beaks. Each head portrayed a different emotion - sadness, anger and joy. Its body was also spherical with a black underside and three large pink tail feathers, while its legs were long, thin and three-clawed.  
>"Magnemite, return."<br>"Return?" Falkner repeated uncertainly, as Alcazzar tucked the Pokeball back onto his belt. "Magnemite has done an excellent job and deserves a long rest." Alcazzar responded. "I used Magnemite to see how you would counter my Pokemon with a type advantage. Now," he lifted a Pokeball Falkner now saw was hung around his neck, "I will see how you deal with a Pokemon with a type disadvantage to yours. So let me introduce my oldest friend. Creekin, battle calls!" he flung his Pokeball high, and the white light it emitted coalesced into a brutish figure, slightly over two metres tall and about the same width. Its body was a dark brownish green, with the texture and toughness of tree bark. Small branches covered in leaves grew from its wide shoulders. Its thick, stocky legs ended in feet that were flat stumps with short, twisted roots stretching in all directions. Its massive, long muscled arms ended in hands with five fingers like thick tendrils, and it stood with its knuckles resting on the ground. Its head was roughly rectangular, an under bite of a slab-like lower jaw with slightly jutting tusks. Its features were craggy, and two dark pits led like tunnels to small, bright green eyes, like balls of sap. Two blocky slits just below the eyes were its equivalent of a nose. Moss covered much of its legs, arms, back and shoulders, giving the impression of green fur. Falkner and his students stared. "What is that thing?" Falkner demanded. It was like no Pokemon he had ever heard of. "Creekin is a fully evolved Grass-Fighting type starter Pokemon." Alcazzar explained. "He also doesn't like being stared at." he added, glancing at the students, who hurriedly averted their gaze. Creekin's expression could only be described as wooden. Meanwhile, Falkner had recovered from his shock, and reminded himself that he was in the middle of a Gym battle. Still, his interest had been piqued - maybe he would take Alcazzar up on his offer of one week of him being apprenticed to Falkner. "A Grass-Fighting type? A poor choice against my Dodrio." Falkner eventually responded. "This shouldn't take long. Dodrio, use Drill Peck!" Dodrio leapt forward, its three beaks whirring as it struck at Creekin. "Creekin, block it." Alcazzar commanded. Creekin lifted its arms upright in front of its head to fend off the Drill Pecks, but the ferocity of the attack began to push Creekin back across the arena. Falkner then remembered the tactic Alcazzar had used against Hoothoot, and realised that Alcazzar seemed to be doing the same thing again. "Dodrio, fly!" he commanded. This got Alcazzar's attention, and he looked questioningly at Falkner who smiled. Dodrio leapt high into the air, and Alcazzar smiled back in comprehension. "Creekin, use Frenzy Plant to remind that bird that it is flightless." he called. Creekin slammed both fists into the arena with a force that shook the building, and then lifted them with a roar. As it lifted its fists, dozens of thorny vines shot up through the arena floor and stretched towards the helpless Dodrio. "Dodge it!" Falkner yelled, and Dodrio tried to stretch out of the way, but tendrils fastened themselves around its legs and brought it down to the arena with a crash. Then Falkner had a thought. "Use Fury Attack to drive the vines way!" he commanded. Dodrio scrambled to its feet and furiously pecked at any vines that came near. Breathing heavily, it nevertheless had the strength to continue. Then the vines drew back into the ground, revealing Creekin also out of breath, standing once more in a defensive position. "It can't attack after using Frenzy Plant - now is our chance! Dodrio, use Drill Peck!" "Creekin, block it." Alcazzar responded. Once again Dodrio attacked the stationary Creekin, and this time the furious attacks managed to drive it to its knees. "Fury Attack!" Falkner shouted, and Dodrio's heads struck one-two-three times, each one pushing Creekin further back. Then, Dodrio leapt over Creekin and gave it a fast and powerful kick in the back, that made it fall full-length. It clambered ponderously back to its feet as Dodrio leapt back to Falkner. Its three heads cawed - one sorrowfully, one mockingly and one victoriously. "Now fly up and use Drill Peck!" Falkner continued, and Dodrio prepared to jump once more. "Now, use Wood Hammer." Alcazzar retaliated. Creekin leapt forward, moving surprisingly fast for such a bulky creature, and brought one heavy fist down on Dodrio's centre head, driving it into the arena floor with terrible force. "Fury Attack!" Falkner yelled desperately, and Dodrio's other two heads struck at Creekin's face. "Brick Break." Alcazzar replied. Creekin's fists glowed white as it grabbed both of the attacking heads and slammed them together, before raising both arms and bringing them down heavily. "Dodrio is unable to battle, Creaking is the winner!" the referee announced uncertainly. "Creekin..." muttered Alcazzar, annoyed. An excellent job, my friend. Return." Once again both trainers returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs and faced each other. "Pidgeot, it is all up to you!" Falkner called, bringing out his final Pokemon. "So, you have fought me with a type advantage and a type disadvantage - what now?" Falkner asked. "Now it is time for a battle in the skies." Alcazzar responded. "Darkwing, battle calls!" he also brought out his third Pokemon. Darkwing snarled at Pidgeot, who cawed back in challenge and took off, facing Darkwing in the air. "The first move is yours." Falkner invited. Alcazzar smiled. "Darkwing, use Moonless Night." a black orb of power formed in Darkwing's mouth, as it raised its head and fired the orb at the sky, where it burst and spread darkness through the sky. The sun was blocked out as the arena was shrouded in darkness. Darkwing was now invisible against the clouds. "Pidgeot, use Whirlwind to blow the clouds away!" Falkner called, daunted by the sudden darkness. Pidgeot shot skywards with incredible speed.  
>"Darkwing, Dragon Pulse." There was the eerie whistling sound Falkner had come to associate with this creature, a sound that seemed to suck in all the sound from the area. Then there was a moment of absolute silence. Sound returned with a thunderclap as a ball of blue fire smashed into the rising Pidgeot, driving it down towards the ground. In the light of the attack, Falkner saw a black shape shoot past Pidgeot. "Pidgeot, now! Quick Attack!" Pidgeot recovered and sped towards Darkwing, moving so fast it left a white trail behind it. It slammed into Darkwing from behind, causing it to roar in pain and anger. "You have sharp eyes." Alcazzar commented, impressed. "Darkwing, Dragon Claw!" "Pidgeot, Agility!" Darkwing turned in midair and slashed at Pidgeot, who vanished and reappeared further away. It cawed mockingly, and Darkwing snarled in response. "Darkwing, disappear." Alcazzar commanded. Darkwing flapped its wings and lifted itself into the dark clouds. "After it Pidgeot!" Falkner responded, "Don't let it out of your sight!" Pidgeot headed for the dark clouds with speed.<br>"Darkwing, Dragon Pulse."  
>"Pidgeot, Agility!" Darkwing shrieked invisibly towards Pidgeot, who began dodging so fast it seemed to teleport. "That won't work." Alcazzar said. Falkner glanced at him and then looked up in horror as Pidgeot was struck full-on by another Dragon Pulse, and began to fall towards the arena. "Darkwing's ability is Darkeye. This means that the darker it is, the more accurate Darkwing becomes." Alcazzar explained. "Darkwing, back into the clouds!" "Pidgeot, straighten up! Please!" Falkner pleaded as Pidgeot plummeted, dim light glinting from its head-crest. That was when Falkner realised that the darkness was beginning to fade. "Darkwing, finish it off with Dragon Pulse." Alcazzar commanded, with a hint of urgency. "Pidgeot, use Quick Attack to dodge!" Falkner called. Pidgeot was still falling towards the arena, and Darkwing was hot on its tail with another Dragon Pulse forming in its mouth. Then, the tips of Pidgeot's wings began to glow white. "Now!" Falkner yelled. Pidgeot's eyes snapped open and it instantly levelled out, and sped away in a white streak as Darkwing's Dragon Pulse grazed its centre tail feather before blowing a hole in the arena floor. Darkwing pulled up at the last moment and set off in pursuit. "Pidgeot, Agility then Quick Attack!" Pidgeot vanished and reappeared above Darkwing, speeding towards it.<br>"Darkwing, turn and use Dragon Pulse." Darkwing spun in midair so that it was now on its back with its wings spread, the wind ripping past it as it fell backwards. A blue sphere materialised in its mouth and shot up towards Pidgeot.  
>"Pidgeot, deflect it with Wing Attack!" Pidgeot's wing glowed white as it smashed away the Dragon Pulse and continued with its attack. "Darkwing, Aerial Ace!" Alcazzar shouted. Darkwing turned and dived, hotly pursued by Pidgeot. Surrounded by streamers of corkscrewing white fire, Darkwing made a sharp u-turn around Alcazzar, making his coat flutter, and shot back towards Pidgeot. The two collided with a force that blasted its way across the entire arena, whipping the sand up in a great cloud. The last of the darkness was dissipating, and the sun shone once more upon the Violet Gym. The sand settled, revealing Darkwing battered but standing. Pidgeot lay defeated. "Pidgeot is unable to battle, Salamence is the winner!" The referee stuttered nervously. "So the victor is Alcazzar of, erm, Whirlport City!"<br>"Darkfang, good job." Alcazzar said, returning his Pokemon to its ball and walking over to where Falkner was cradling Pidgeot. "A close battle... sir?" he asked, holding out one hand in invitation. Falkner thought for a moment, then took the hand.  
>"Yet you won, apprentice. Congratulations, the Zephyr badge is yours."<br>"So, what first?" Alcazzar queried with a slight smile. "First," Falkner replied, "You are getting me a new hang glider." people down in the street looked up as Alcazzar's cheerful laughter echoed from the buildings. 


	3. Not All That Flies Has Feathers

It was later that day. Alcazzar was bathing Falkner's Pidgeot in a special room adjacent to the roof of the Gym. He had already cleaned Dodrio and Hoothoot, and the latter was facing off angrily against Alcazzar's freshly polished Magnemite. "Now stop that you two." Alcazzar called over to break them up. Magnemite hovered over to where Creekin was snoring and settled on a cushion, keeping its wary eye fixed on Hoothoot. Alcazzar sighed. "I'm sorry about my Magnemite Falkner. Its attitude still needs some work." "It's nothing." Falkner replied from the doorway. After their battle, his opinion of Alcazzar had changed - he seemed like an honestly decent guy, and there was no doubt about how much he cared for Pokemon. "I must say, you have raised this Pidgeot extremely well." Alcazzar continued. "Its plumage is even more lustrous than I had thought!" Pidgeot cawed and spread its wings in appreciation, splattering everyone with a spray of water. Laughing, Alcazzar stood, removing his hat and shaking the droplets from it. With his hat removed, Falkner could see that he had six teardrop-shaped black baubles with golden rings around the bulbs tied into his hair - three on either side. "My dad raised them." Falkner replied. "By the way - what are those things in your hair?" "These?" Alcazzar responded, fingering one of the baubles. "Status marks." then, in a voice so low Falkner could barely hear it (and got the impression he wasn't supposed to) Alcazzar whispered "Not that I deserve them." Falkner, realising he had hit a sore spot, decided to change the subject as Alcazzar put his hat back on. "Anyway, as I was saying, my dad raised these Pokemon. He was the former Gym leader, and left me in charge when he went out to become a Breeder." "Breeder?" Alcazzar asked. "You haven't heard of Pokemon Breeders?" Falkner replied in amazement. "Where are you from? You said Whirlport City, but I have never heard of it." "The region I came from is secret." Alcazzar said mysteriously. "Well, Pidgeot, you are clean as a whistle. Fly around to dry your feathers." He continued, not so mysteriously. Pidgeot hopped out of the water, shaking itself, and took off past Falkner. Falkner stared at Alcazzar, not at all satisfied with his answer. The stony silence was broken by his stomach rumbling. Embarrassed, he put one hand to his belly. It had been some time since he had had a decent meal. Alcazzar laughed. "I could use something to eat as well. I'll head out to town to get some ingredients and then whip up a meal." "You can cook?" Falkner asked, surprised. Now he felt even hungrier. "Well, I can put together a halfway decent meal." Alcazzar responded modestly. He headed towards the elevator. "Wait." Falkner called. "I'll go with you."

A few minutes later, Falkner was beginning to regret letting Alcazzar have the money. "These fruit look really good, but the fruit over here also looks really good." he was saying. "If we have sandwiches we could use this bread, but this pasta looks excellent..." "Could you just decide?" Falkner snapped. People nearby were sniggering at the tall, intimidating, indecisive figure and the impatient Gym leader. "OK!" Alcazzar suddenly shouted, startling everyone nearby. "I'll take this, this, this, this and that." carrying heavy bags, he set off back towards the Gym, an exasperated Falkner close behind. They got back to the Gym and Alcazzar, followed by Falkner and Creekin, pulled his cart into the kitchen - a large, little used room, with various tables and surfaces. Falkner saw that perched upon one corner of the cart was a bipedal, tailed Pokemon with two short, fox-like ears on the top of its head, and two eyes like horizontal slits in the middle of its face. It had golden skin lighter around its nose and mouth, as well as dark brown pauldron-like shoulders, and its chest was the same colour as its shoulders. It had three stubby fingers on each hand and three talon-like toes on each foot - two at the front and one at the back near the ankle. Its tail was thick and is the same gold colour as the rest of its body, except for a brown band near the tip of the tail. It appeared to be sleeping. "Is this your Abra?" Falkner asked. Alcazzar turned from where he had been unpacking the groceries. "Oh, him? Well, I suppose you could say so." Alcazzar replied. "He's a friend of mine. He looks after this." and Alcazzar lifted the tarpaulin away. Falkner stared. The cart contained various pieces of equipment in one half, and in the other half... in the other half, stacked in metal layers of storage, were Pokeballs. "There must be more than two hundred and fifty Pokeballs here!" Falkner breathed, backing away and looking at Alcazzar accusingly. "I didn't steal them," Alcazzar sighed in exasperation, reading Falkner's expression. "About half of them are empty, and in the other half are all of my Pokemon. After all, I have been a trainer for eleven years." "But why are you travelling with all of them?" Falkner asked suspiciously. "The maximum number of Pokemon a trainer is allowed at any one time is six." "Because if I left them back home in Kherem then I might not be able to see any of them again!" Alcazzar snapped, then slapped one hand over his mouth. This was echoed by Creekin's facepalm.  
>"Kherem?" Falkner asked in disbelief. "You mean the legendary Kherem region, the place no-one comes back from? The land surrounded by storms and whirlpools that no ship or plane can get through? You mean the fabled Land of Giants? I don't believe you."<br>"Good." said Alcazzar in relief. "It probably doesn't even exist." Falkner said, half to reassure himself.  
>"Couldn't agree more." said Alcazzar, and Creekin nodded furiously. Alcazzar turned back to his unpacking, while Falkner was lost in thought. He remembered something his father had once said about his own father - Falkner's grandfather. "My dad actually tried to get to the Kherem region once." his father had said. "He flew on his Pidgeot, the biggest, fastest and fiercest Pidgeot in the world. That thing had taken down Dragonite as if they were Hoppip. He washed up in Vermillion City over in Kanto a month later, without his Pidgeot and almost without his life. He said he had been attacked by a Gyarados. A Gyarados with wings." Falkner remembered the silent old man in his rocking chair, staring out of the window, waiting for his Pidgeot to return. "Something wrong?" Falkner turned to see Alcazzar looking at him with concern. "Nothing." Falkner snapped, then calmed himself down. "I'll just go and buy some more Pokemon food." "No need!" Alcazzar said cheerily. "I'll make some for your Pokemon." He rummaged around in his cart and came out holding several Pokeballs. Some of them, Falkner could see, had small grey stones set in them. "Alright, first our starter. Come on out, Pari, Rassi, Parasect!" He threw three Pokeballs, two of which had stones set in them. From those two came small, crab-like insectoid creatures, orange skinned with two large eyes, four thin legs and two large claws. They were Paras, but unlike other instances of the species Falkner had seen which only had two mushrooms growing on their back, the backs of these two were covered in mushrooms. From the third ball came a larger Pokemon that looked very similar to Paras, except that its back had been completely covered by one large mushroom like a shell. Its claws had grown into pincers and its eyes were smaller than that of Paras. It had a small metal box under its head, which appeared to be nailed directly into it. The large mushroom on its back appeared to have smaller mushrooms growing out of it. "Ah, just about harvest time!" Alcazzar exclaimed, and put a bowl down in front of the three Pokemon. To Falkner's astonishment, they began plucking small mushrooms from their backs and putting them in the bowl. "I've never seen anything like that." Falkner said. Alcazzar smiled and tickled Pari's head. "You see, normally the mushrooms that grow on Paras's back are slowly taking over its brain, and succeed when it evolves." Alcazzar explained. "The large fungus on Parasect's back can spread spores onto Paras's back to make such Mushrooms grow." now, he tapped the metal box under Parasect's head. "This prevents the fungus from taking over. So, Parasect has control. It spreads spores onto its own back as well as Pari and Rassi's backs, to assist the growth of mushrooms which are very good for you once they have been purified." "Purified?" Falkner asked. Alcazzar lifted another Pokeball. "Like this. Chansey, go!" Alcazzar's Chansey was a metre tall pink egg-shaped Pokemon, with hair-like outgrowths either side of its head. it had stubby limbs and a short tail, and a large egg in the pouch on its front. "Hmm, Chansey's egg looks like it is getting too big." Falkner looked at it speculatively. It did seem to be a bit on the large side. Chansey lifted the egg and gave it to Alcazzar, much to Falkner's surprise, and Alcazzar put it on the table. Alcazzar then passed the bowl of Mushrooms to Chansey. "Chansey, use Purify." Alcazzar commanded. Chansey began to glow white, and then the glow spread to the bowl and its contents. It then lifted from the mushrooms, taking with it streams of yellow, purple and blue smoke which dissipated.<br>"What was that?" inquired Falkner.  
>"Purify is a move that removes paralyse, sleep or poison effects." Alcazzar explained. "It can be used to heal or to prevent abilities such as Effect Spore." Alcazzar now brought out some of the things he had bought - butter, onion, garlic, flour, stock, and cream, and started making some mushroom soup. He looked over at Falkner. "Could you put some pasta on the boil?" bemused, Falkner did so. Alcazzar then left Chansey stirring and picked up the egg. He put some butter in a frying pan and when it had melted he cracked the egg by tapping it on the side and then opened it above the pan. "When a Chansey's egg grows too big for its pouch, it usually gives it away and grows a new one." Alcazzar said conversationally. "The egg of a Chansey is extremely nutritious. We'll have Egg Pasta as a main course." He left the egg frying and moved over to the Pokeballs, selecting four more. "And for dessert, go Tropius, Sno, Ove, and Ver!" Tropius was a large sauropod Pokemon with brown and green hide. It had large, broad green leaves on its back like wings. It had a long neck and yellow fruit hung down just behind its head. Sno, Ove and Ver were three Snover. Their bodies were white and brown and somewhat resembled a snow-covered fir tree, and while Sno was two thirds brown Ove and Ver were only one third brown. They had two legless feet that slightly resembled tree roots, short, stubby green tails and two small spikes on their backs. Their hands were green with four fingers, and their eyes were large and white with green pupils. Above its eyes its head extended like a hat with three points. Small white berries circled their midriffs. "So these are Snover?" Falkner said, walking over. "I've never seen them up close before." The three Snover waved in greeting. "We'll have Tropiusfruit split with Snoverberry Ice Cream." Alcazzar said, plucking some fruit down from Tropius's neck while the Snover started dropping their berries into another bowl. Falkner had to admit that Alcazzar was a fascinating person. He'd never met anyone like him.<p>

"Well I m full." Declared Alcazzar contentedly half an hour later. "You call that halfway-decent?" Falkner said. "Can you work here full-time?" Alcazzar laughed at that, then got serious. "But I did not ask to be your apprentice to make your meals."  
>"I know." Falkner stood. "There is a large clearing in the nearby forest where me and my students often go to train - shall we go?" Alcazzar nodded, and fetched his cart, stacking several barrels on it. Falkner saw how he got into position between the two bars sticking out of the front, and while facing away from it lifted both bars with a grunt of effort. "Doesn't that get a bit heavy?" Falkner asked. Alcazzar shrugged. "I'm used to it." Falkner was amazed at Alcazzar's stamina as he pulled the cart all the way to the clearing without seeming to tire at all. As Falkner had said it was a large grassy clearing, clear blue skies above and lots of room - perfect for Flying types. First Falkner released his Pidgeot and Dodrio, then his students released a range of Pokemon - Pidgey, Spearow, Murkrow, Hoothoot, Pidgeotto and Doduo. Alcazzar frowned. "Is there something wrong?" Falkner asked. "Hmmm." Alcazzar hmmmed, not appearing to hear him. Then he noticed Falkner. "Oh, nothing." he said. He turned to his cart and removed one rack of Pokeballs along with several of the barrels, looking up at Abra. "I'll train with the flying types here - would you mind taking the rest into the forest to play? I wouldn't recommend letting the Fire types out though." Abra nodded and it and the cart vanished. Alcazzar started opening the Pokeballs one by one - some of them Falkner had seen before, but many of them were completely new to him. "Go, Tropius, Ninni and Jask, Honchkrow, Glisi and Scori, Cannoose, Storkoll, Glofly, Hyraptor, Knightorus, Nimbeon, Phroobat, Psywanic, Fossilfang, and Darkwing!" an assortment of Pokemon appeared, and the ones Falkner recognised were the Tropius from before, two Ninjask zipping around each other, a Honchkrow glaring around arrogantly, two Gliscor balancing on their tails, the small dark Salamence which immediately headed for the shade and, hovering high, an Aerodactyl. The others were Pokemon Falkner had never seen before - one was an oddly-shaped Bird Pokemon with a black neck with a small tail of feathers poking from the back, then a white stripe across its chest from which its two legs emerged, then a black rear with purple tail feathers from which two black and purple wings stretched, which Alcazzar had called Cannoose fluttered over him, followed by the white Swanna-like Psywanic, whose wings appeared to come from under its belly rather than its back. His attention was then drawn by a scuffle in the air - a dark blue, black and silver feathered bird with yellow-striped blue upper legs, yellow lower legs and talons and what looked like a helmet was fighting with a larger bird with red fur-like plumage and a hyena like face. "Hyraptor, Knightorus, stop it!" Alcazzar called, and the two reluctantly parted, shooting glares at each other. Falkner walked over to Alcazzar. "So these are all your Flying-types?" he asked, impressed. "I've never heard of most of them." Alcazzar was holding two more Pokeballs, and looking at them in consternation. "Well, these two are also Flying types," Alcazzar answered, "But I m not sure whether they are a bit too big for this area." "They should be fine." Falkner said, intrigued - Kherem was known as the land of giants, and he was interested to see what that might entail. Not that he believed Alcazzar really came from Kherem, he reminded himself. "Ok then." Alcazzar decided, and opened the last two. "Say hi Skarsenal and Skyarados!" when the flash faded, Falkner saw that they were indeed giants. One vaguely looked like a Skarmory, but it was about the size of a Lugia, its wings wide and three-bladed, its body misshapen and spiked, heavily armoured all over with a black chin and neck and red spikes sticking from the sides of its head like the cheek pieces of a helmet, and a large red spike coming from the back of its head. Its talons were also red and tri-segmented. Its head was more rounded than Skarmory, with triangular yellow eyes and black slits for nostrils and ears. Its silver head peaked at the back above the red spike. Its tail was long, armoured and segmented, silver and wide near the base and black and thinning near the tip, with a silver double-headed axe shaped tail weapon near the tip of the black section. It flew up, followed by the amazed gazes of Falkner's students and the frightened eyes of their Pokemon. Falkner wasn't looking at it though. He was looking at the other creature, frozen in shock and horror. "He had been attacked by a Gyarados. A Gyarados with wings." Falkner remembered his father's words, and was now looking at what was all but undeniable proof of that story, and Alcazzar's origin. Blue scaled and cream bellied like a Gyarados, with massive fin-like wings about a quarter of the way down its length, white towards the tip and blue towards the joints. It had a similar fin sprouting from the tip of its tail, as well as numerous smaller ones. Its head was much sharper than a Gyarados, pointed with a narrow, savage beak-like mouth. Three horns sprouted from its head, one thick and about the same length as Gyarados's in the centre of its forehead, while the two others were extremely long and thin and curled towards the ends. It had a long, curled moustache like Gyarados and two small fins sprouted either side of its head. It was about thirty foot long from chin to tailfin, and it was flying. Falkner stared. Falkner's Pidgeot shot skywards - it had been raised by Falkner's father and had known Falkner's Grandfather's Pidgeot when it was still a Pidgey. It had heard the tale of how it had gone missing, and now it had seen what appeared to be the culprit. so it attacked. The creature turned towards it, and yellow energy began to form in its mouth - the beginnings of a Hyper Beam. Falkner snapped out of his stupor and yelled.<br>"Pidgeot stop!" Alcazzar turned quickly and snapped his fingers towards Darkwing. Darkwing took off instantly, and sped in a dark blur after Pidgeot. It caught up with Pidgeot and grabbed on to it. Pidgeot struggled against Darkwing who held on tightly and turned towards the ground. At the same time, Skarsenal slammed into Skyarados and diverted its Hyper Beam harmlessly into the air. "Hoothoot, use Hypnosis on Pidgeot!" Falkner commanded with a wince as Pidgeot and Darkwing slammed into the ground, with Darkwing having turned so that it took the brunt of the landing rather than Pidgeot. Hoothoot flapped over to Pidgeot and stared deep into its eyes, and shortly Pidgeot fell asleep. "Something tells me your Pidgeot doesn't like Skyarados." Falkner turned and looked up at Alcazzar's serious face. "Skyarados?" Falkner asked, still shaken. "You don't have them in these parts?" Alcazzar asked in surprise. "They are the final evolution of Magikarp and the terrors of the skies back where I come from. I raised this one from a Magikarp, so it is pretty tame." Skyarados settled next to him, the earth shuddering slightly around it, and dipped its head towards him in apology. Alcazzar tickled it behind one headfin with a smile, and it cheered up. "However, it retains the hot temper its species is famous for. It is a terrible name I know, 'Skyarados', but it is a flying Gyarados and apparently its cry sounds like 'Skyarrr' although I can't say I ve ever noticed that much of a similarity." Alcazzar turned towards Falkner. "So why was your Pidgeot so angry?" Falkner explained about his grandfather, and Alcazzar's expression mellowed in sorrow. "I see." He turned towards Skyarados. "I think it'd be best if you fly off by yourself until things have settled down." Skyarados took off and quickly faded from view. When Alcazzar turned back to Falkner, the Gym Leader was shocked by the pained expression that flashed across his face. "My parents went missing and my sisters and grandmother ended up stranded in Sinnoh because the craft we were on was driven into Rayquaza's altitude territory by attacking Skyarados. It attacked us and the Skyarados, and in the ensuing fight the craft was damaged. My parents fell from it and were never seen again, my brother and I were washed up on the beach of Whirlport city." "And that is in Kherem. Which is where you are from." It was a statement, not a question.  
>"Yes." Alcazzar replied in resignation. "How did you get out of there?"<br>"I hitchhiked."  
>"What?" Falkner asked in astonishment. Alcazzar sighed.<br>"Legendary Pokemon have the power to travel between Kherem and the outside world. Other Pokemon can't, not even through teleportation. So we found a Mew." "A Mew?" Falkner repeated in disbelief.  
>"Yes. My family has always been interested in Pokemon legends, and so I found a ruin at the top of The Ancestor, a mountain near Whirlport city, where Mew appear momentarily once every fifty years or so. I went up there with my cart and Abra, and brought offerings to Mew. When it appeared and teleported away, we sort of hitchhiked on the teleportation using Abra's own Teleport, and ended up in New Bark Town."<br>"That is amazing." said Falkner. Alcazzar laughed in embarrassment. "Shouldn't we get on with training?" Alcazzar asked. Falkner nodded.

Falkner and his students were doing their usual training regimes, such as practice battles and move polishing. Every so often they would glance over at Alcazzar. He was a blur of motion, running back and forth between his different Pokemon. "Cannoose use Dark Pulse, Nimbeon counter with Air Slash! Psywanic and Phroobat, Psychic! Hyraptor use Thunder Fang, Knightorus use Close Combat!" and other commands. He would also occasionally stop and frown over at Falkner and the student's Pokemon. At one point he walked over to Falkner, whose Pidgeot had since woken up and was battling a student's Murkrow. "Excuse me, but what moves can your Pidgeot use?" Alcazzar asked.  
>"Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Agility and Whirlwind. Why?" Falkner responded.<br>"I thought so. Your only ranged attack is Whirlwind, and that doesn't even cause damage." he beckoned to one of his Pokemon. "Storkoll, over here." It was about Falkner's height, mostly white feathered but with cream coloured hips, long black legs with red feet and yellow talons. The top edge of its wings were also red, as was the areas around its eyes. Its beak was golden, thin and downwards-hooked, its wings were striped white and black and it had a black stripe running over its head from its beak to the back of its neck. The oddest thing about it was that it was covered in pipes - golden pipes stretched back from its beak under its eyes and ended behind its head, and two silver pipes stretched around the top of its neck under its head just below the golden pipes. Two brassy pipes like trumpet barrels curved from beneath these and faced in the same direction as its head. It had short white chimney-like popes running down its back and its tailfeathers were two curved brass pipes with a silver one between them. "Meet Storkoll, my Fire-Flying type." Alcazzar introduced. Steam huffed from its numerous pipes. "Don't be like that." Alcazzar scolded, and the steam stopped. Falkner's Pidgeot, having defeated the Murkrow, now landed next to him and looked at Storkoll curiously. "Watch this, Pidgeot." Alcazzar said. "Storkoll, Heat Wave!" Storkoll opened its beak and an orange glow began to coalesce in it. Steam billowed from its pipes as it released the attack, and a scorching orange haze was fired from its two forward-facing pipes and its beak. The grass in a line in front of Storkoll turned to ash and was blown away by the Heat Wave. Alcazzar turned to Falkner. "I reckon your Pidgeot could learn that move. At the moment all of your attacks are direct attacks, and none of them will do much against many opponents, like Steel types or Ice types." Falkner looked at Pidgeot, and they both nodded. He looked back at Alcazzar with a slight scowl. "Which of us is the apprentice?" Falkner asked, and Alcazzar smiled. Then he looked around the clearing with a frown again. "What do you really want to be?" he asked. Falkner looked up at him in confusion. "Do you want to be a Flying Pokemon Master?" he clarified. "Of course." "I'm not so sure." Falkner glared at Alcazzar. "What makes you say that?" he asked, keeping his anger in check. "All you and your students have are Bird Pokemon." Alcazzar explained. "There are many other Flying types - look over there." he pointed over to where his two Gliscor and his two Ninjask were battling. "Just something to think about." They continued their training for a couple of hours, with Pidgeot trying to focus its energy while using Whirlwind under Storkoll's tutelage. Falkner kept mulling the question Alcazzar had posed over in his mind. He turned when he heard cursing and saw that Alcazzar was trying to get the top off one of the barrels he had brought. He finally succeeded and poured Pokemon food onto a blanket he had spread on the ground. "Break time!" he called, and his Pokemon flew over to it and started eating as he struggled with another barrel. He gave up and just hefted the metal barrel towards Skarsenal like a Caber tosser throwing a log. It snapped it up happily. "I made plenty, so you can have some too!" he called over to Falkner and the students, who wandered over with their Pokemon. Alcazzar gave up on trying to open the remaining barrels, and whistled loudly. Shortly afterwards Creekin came out of the woods followed by a small round blue Pokemon with green leaves sprouting from its head and tiny blue feet. Creekin easily emptied the remaining barrels onto the pile. "I made it especially for Flying types." Alcazzar explained, and the Pokemon certainly seemed to be enjoying it. He looked over at the Pokemon that had followed Creekin. "Well hello there. You must be an Oddish!" Alcazzar exclaimed. He rummaged in one pocket and brought out a few pellets of Pokemon food. "Here is some Grass-type food for you!" he said, offering it to Oddish who curiously nibbled one before exclaiming in happiness and hurriedly eating the rest. "I always have some on-hand for Creekin." Alcazzar explained to Falkner. Creekin headed back to the forest while Oddish stayed near Alcazzar.

They continued like that for the rest of the week, with Alcazzar making the food for both people and Pokemon. Every day they would head out to the clearing, and Oddish would come dashing out of the woods to find Alcazzar. Pidgeot began to get the hang of Heat Wave, and Falkner kept puzzling over Alcazzar's question. They often talked, but avoided Alcazzar's origin as a conversation topic. At one point, their discussion turned to interesting Trainers. "The challenger before you was certainly an intriguing one." Falkner said. They were having pudding, which was Chocolate Cake with the last of the Snoverberry Ice Cream. "Really?" Alcazzar responded, clutching his head from brain-freeze. "Yes. Ash he was called, from somewhere in Kanto. He had an impressive Pikachu and Charizard. They appeared to gain strength simply from his encouragement." "Interesting." Alcazzar agreed. "Ash. Ash. I think I ve heard that name..." He pulled an old leather-bound book from his coat and rummaged through the pages. "This is a collection of Pokemon legends, and an heirloom of my family." Alcazzar explained, and one hand came up to fiddle with the baubles in his hair. "Let's see, Musketeers, Lake Guardians, Regis, ah! here it is! Shamouti Island!" he moved his bowl out of the way and plonked the book down in front of him, his finger running across the page. "The prophecy of Shamouti Island: Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning, lest these Titans wreak destruction Upon the world in which they clash, though the Water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail thus the earth shall turn to Ash." he read aloud, before looking up at Falkner. "That is the first verse of the prophecy, and I m sure that the 'chosen one' in the second verse is linked to this Ash. See," he said, turning the book towards Falkner, "Ash starts in a capital letter, therefore I m sure it is a person, item or place rather than what it seems. Falkner looked at the old, crinkled page, and saw numerous annotations, some so old as to be nearly faded and some new. One of the newest was a connector between the words 'Ash' and 'Chosen One'. The older ones contained speculations about the identities of the other figures in the text, and looked like some kind of generations-long argument. "I heard about something which happened over in the Orange Islands." Falkner said after a while. "Apparently someone was trying to capture the legendary Pokemon Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno, and they started fighting and were stopped by some kids and a Lugia."  
>"I KNEW IT!" Alcazzar yelled, and Falkner nearly fell off his seat. "I knew it meant Lugia and the Legendary Birds! Just wait till my Grandfather hears about this-" he said, before sobering. "If you ever get home." Falkner finished. He yawned - it had been a tiring day. "Anyway, I doubt that has anything to do with this Ash kid. I'm off to bed. We're going to be cleaning the Gym tomorrow." "Sounds good. It'll be my last day here." Alcazzar said, and began stacking the plates to wash up.<p>

It was noon the next day, and Alcazzar was hanging upside-down from a beam trying to keep his hat on with one hand and dust with the other. He lost his grip and fell headfirst into a bucket of water. Creekin sighed and went back to cleaning, while several of the students sniggered. Alcazzar got to his feet and picked his hat up from where it had fallen, taking the bucket off his head, shaking his hair and putting his hat back on. Above them, Storkoll and Pidgeot used Heat Wave to meld two broken sections of pipe back together. "Your Pidgeot has really mastered Heat Wave." Alcazzar congratulated Falkner. Just then, a small blue bullet cannoned into Alcazzar and knocked him over into another stack of water buckets. He stared in amazement at the Oddish sitting angrily on his chest. Falkner laughed.  
>"I guess Oddish missed you." Falkner said. Alcazzar laughed and gave Oddish some Pokemon food. "Do you want to come with me Oddish?" Alcazzar asked, and the Oddish jumped up and down happily. Alcazzar went over to his cart and picked up a Pokeball, dropping another in the process. Oddish skipped over to it happily. "No wait Oddish don't!" Alcazzar called, but it was too late. Oddish had been caught. "What's wrong?" Falkner asked as Alcazzar picked up the ball. He held it out to Falkner, who saw it was one of the ones with a shard of grey stone embedded in it. "What is that?" "This is an Everball." Alcazzar answered. "That shard is an everstone, which means that the Pokemon caught in this ball won't evolve." "Ah." Falkner said, understanding. "So it will be an Oddish for as long as you have it." "Exactly. I wonder if it wanted to evolve." Alcazzar mused, and Falkner was reminded of Alcazzar's question. "What do you really want to be?" he had asked. Falkner had puzzled over that question for a week, and had finally made a decision. "Alcazzar, you remember the question you asked me?"<br>"Of course." Alcazzar replied, not surprised in the least.  
>"I've decided that I want to become a Flying Pokemon master, not just a Bird Pokemon master. Bird Pokemon will always be my favourites, but I realised I need to accept that other kinds of Flying types are just as good." "Excellent." Alcazzar said.<p>

It was later that day, and Alcazzar was preparing to leave. He stood by his cart outside the doors of the Gym. The students were sorry to see him go, and wished him luck on his journey. Falkner stepped forward and held out a hand. In it, something silver gleamed. "Forget this?" Falkner said, giving it to Alcazzar. It was a small badge shaped like a pair of wings. "The Zephyr badge." Falkner said. "Thank you." Alcazzar said, and lifted something shrouded from his cart. He removed the cloth and Falkner saw it was a greyish-blue Pokemon egg in a glass case with a gold-coloured base and tip, with a Pokeball on top. "This is for you." "There is really no need-" Falkner began, but Alcazzar pushed it into his hands. "I insist." he said. "Is it not a tradition for the student to give his master a gift at the end of his apprenticeship?" "You and I both know that I was the apprentice here." Falkner snapped, then softened. "But thank you." Alcazzar smiled, tipped his hat, and departed. In the gold base of the Gligar Egg he had given Falkner, in a compartment that would only open when the egg hatched, was a Razor Fang and an inscription saying "Not all that flies has feathers." 


	4. Blades of Steel and Darkness

Alcazzar was pulling his cart down the forest path, occasionally stopping to admire the badge on the inside of his coat. A snort from behind him made him sigh.

"Stop that, Abra. I'm allowed to admire my victory spoils, aren't I?"

"Zor." Alcazzar looked up as a red blur flashed from tree to tree and landed in front of him. It had a thick, red metallic exoskeleton and crab-like claws, with yellow-and-black eye-like patterns on them, and two-toed feet with one clawed toe in front and the other in the back. It had a pair of retractable, two-lobed wings, similar to that of a butterfly. Aside from its primarily red coloration, it had accentuations of black on its neck, chest, and abdomen, and yellow eyes. It raised its claws menacingly, and was a little put out when Alcazzar ignored it, instead looking past it at a tree.

"Is this your Scizor?" Alcazzar asked the tree.

"Yes." it responded, in an old and tired voice. From behind the tree a man stepped out, old with greenish-grey hair and a thin double-moustache. He wore a tan jacket, opened at the front to reveal a green shirt. Over it he had a dark blue waistcoat with golden buttons. He also wore a brown kilt down to his ankles and had black shoes. "My name is Muramasa, and this is my Scizor, Masamune."

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Alcazzar." Alcazzar said, still not looking at Scizor.

"I take it you are a Pokemon trainer?"

"You are correct." Alcazzar replied. Muramasa smiled.

"In that case, perhaps you would be interested in visiting my Elite Pokemon Training Centre. It is the large building just down this path."

"I would indeed be interested." Alcazzar replied.

"Shall I lead you there?" Muramasa asked, gesturing down the path. Alcazzar shook his head.

"No thank you. I will get there in my own time." Alcazzar bowed, and turned back to his cart while Muramasa and Masamune headed down the path. He selected a Pokeball. "Come on out, Tropius. It is your turn to pull while I take a quick nap." Alcazzar tied the cart to the Grass-type by a rope that passed through both bars, before climbing onto the cart and settling himself. "Wake me up when we get there." he yawned to Abra, before falling asleep.

"Excuse me?" Alcazzar awoke to see a young black-haired boy with a white shirt, blue shorts and a blue strap running over his left shoulder peering at him.

"Yes?" Alcazzar responded shortly.

"Why is your cart parked blocking the door of our training centre?" Alcazzar sat up. Tropius had pulled the cart to the training centre, then settled down for a nap in the doorway. He looked over at Abra, who was also asleep. He poked Abra in annoyance.

"I told you to wake me up!" he accused. Abra snorted and went back to sleep. Alcazzar looked over at the boy. There were several other people watching him curiously, and past them was a battlefield and training area. Alcazzar got off the cart. "I'm here to challenge the head of this training centre." Alcazzar explained. This did not have the expected effect. Alcazzar had expected them to be interested, possibly a little impressed. Instead, anger and fear flashed across their faces.

"You're Him?" the boy asked. Alcazzar assumed that he meant that Muramasa had mentioned he was coming.

"Errm, yes?" he replied. There was a collective intake of breath from the trainers.

"What are you doing here? This isn't a Dojo, it's a training centre!" one of them asked.

"Huh?" Alcazzar was getting confused.

"You won't be shutting this place down!" another shouted.

"Wha-"

"If you want to get to our teacher, you'll have to go through us, Shiro Dojo-destroyer!" the boy snarled.

"Who-"

"Go, Primeape!"

"Go, Nidoking!" Two of the trainers sent out their Pokemon - Primeape had a round body covered in whitish, messy fur. Its ears were triangular with pink insides, its arms and legs were brown with metal shackles on its wrists and ankles. The forepaws slightly resembled mittens or boxing-gloves. Nidoking was purple with a large pointed horn on its forehead. Its ears had small pointed extensions on the tips, and the insides of its ears were green. It had five teeth on each side of its lower jaw, the fifth protruding out of the jaw and visible when its mouth is closed. Nidoking's eyes were triangular, and it had fur growing off the bottom of its jaw. The spines growing down its back were extremely large, as was its tail, which was decorated with several thin stripes. Its chest and abdomen were grey, and it had white-coloured ridges on its three-clawed arms and each foot had a single, large, hoof-like toe.

"I have no idea what you are on about, but if you want a double-battle I might as well give you one." Alcazzar said, selecting two Pokeballs from his cart. He pressed the buttons to enlarge them, and held them out, grinning at the trainers. "Now, my unstoppable tag team, battle calls!" he announced grandly, and the two Pokemon emerged in white flashes. The first was a white-furred Pokemon, nearly one and a half metres tall, with deep red markings on its face, chest and forepaws, which have sharp turns and edges. It had two long, sharp black claws on its forepaws, small tufts of white fur on its shoulders, somewhat rabbit like ears and a large, furry white tail. It had pink eyes, and its features resembled cats or mongooses. The second was a large snake Pokemon, mostly black in colour with several scar-like purple markings on its body. It also had yellow hexagon markings that ran from its head to its tail. Large red fangs protruded from its mouth and it had a partially red-coloured bladelike tail. It had a yellow chin and red eyes. The two glanced at each other and smiled. "Zangoose use Aerial Ace on Primeape, Seviper use Aqua Tail on Nidoking." The commotion from down below brought Muramasa to the window. He watched in interest as the two trainers returned their fainted Nidoking and Primeape to their Pokeballs, and then the others began to release all of theirs at once at Alcazzar.

"Shingo, have a look at this." He called over to the boy sat at the table behind him. Shingo was Purple-haired, with a brown and black shirt and red and yellow shorts. He was on a laptop. "I thought you had given up that thing." Muramasa said as Shingo stood and closed the laptop.

"I use it to review my training now, not to dictate it." Shingo answered, walking over to the window. Down below, quite a pile of unconscious Pokemon was forming. "Is that a Zangoose and a Seviper?" he asked in astonishment. Muramasa nodded.

"I wonder how much training it must have taken to stop those two from killing each other, let alone battle together." Muramasa said, impressed.

"Who is he?" Shingo asked.

"He says his name is Alcazzar, and I invited him to join us. I then told the students that Shiro was coming."

"Shiro the dojo destroyer? Why?"

"As a test, which-" Muramasa glanced out of the window, from which the sounds of battle had faded, "-I believe he has just passed."

Alcazzar leaned against the cart, and raised an eyebrow at the angry students cradling their defeated Pokemon.

"Anyone else," he asked, "Or is that it?" he was answered by a laugh, and Muramasa and Shingo walked out of the doorway ahead of him.

"I'm sorry Sensei." one of the students stammered. "We couldn't stop Shiro."

"Don't worry about it." Muramasa answered. "This man is not Shiro." The students looked from Alcazzar to Muramasa in confusion.

"But you said-" one of them began.

"I lied." Muramasa answered simply.

"So are you two next?" Alcazzar inquired, nodding at Shingo who was casually inspecting the carnage. Shingo looked up at him.

"Against your Seviper and Zangoose?" he responded. Alcazzar shook his head, and returned them to their Pokeballs.

"These two have fought enough for today." he said. He glanced at Muramasa. "I assume you will use your Scizor." In answer, Muramasa released his Scizor from his Pokeball, while Shingo released a second one. "I see you both fight with one of Scyther's evolved forms." Alcazzar stated, rummaging around in his cart.

"One of?" Muramasa asked, curious. In response, Alcazzar released two Pokemon from the balls he had chosen. Both looked somewhat similar to Scizor in body shape, but they had their differences - the first was dark grey in colour, had only one set of wings which were grey and blade-like, a crowned head with one long spike stretching back, and a smaller red spike either side, just above the small, sharp eyes. Its mouth was thin with two small, sharp teeth at the front of the bottom jaw. Its shoulders were wide and pointed, and its body was very thin and segmented grey and red, leading to wide hips and a long abdomen with a red pattern and numerous spikes protruding from it. Its feet were three-taloned at the front with one heel talon, with armoured knuckles and a fire-like red pattern coming up from the sole. Its arms were slender, and one ended in a claw similar to Scizor's but sharper and more polygonal, with one long blade extending from the top part of the claw and curving down and another, larger one attached to the bottom of the lower part of the claw and curving upwards, so that when the claw closed they closed like scissors. The other hand was a long, wide curved blade.

"Scizark, Scyrass, battle calls! This is Scizark." Alcazzar gestured at the creature. "And this," he said, pointing at the other creature, "Is Scyrass." This second Pokemon was green in colour, its head having three rounded horns above almond-shaped eyes, while the lower part of its head was grey. Its four wings were long and slender, leaf-like. It had wide, rounded hips, back-jointed with a grey band around the first joint and the second widening down to three-clawed feet - two at the front, one at the back. Its arms also had a grey band just above the elbow, and ended in three long, curved blades whose direction could be changed - a slightly eerie thing to watch, as one moment all three claws are facing the way fingers would on a human, and the next the centre one has reversed so that they close like pincers.

"I've never seen anything like them." Muramasa said, impressed.

"I guess you can't get them in Johto." Alcazzar said.

"They can't be a match for Blade!" Shingo put in. "Let's start. Blade, use Quick Attack on the black one!"

"Scizark, Guillotine." Alcazzar closed his eyes. Blade sped forward with blinding speed leaving a white streak behind it, and Scizark vanished. Blade, having just sped through where Scizark had been, looked back in shock only to be slammed into a tree with its held firmly in Scizark's claw. It gritted its teeth and lifted its chin, trying to thin its neck to no avail. "Stop there." Alcazzar said, and opened his eyes. Shingo was staring in horror at his trapped Pokemon. "Do not underestimate my Pokemon, or you will regret it." Alcazzar told him. "Scizark, release him. We have made our point." Muramasa raised an eyebrow. This would be interesting.

"Masamune, Quick Attack Scizark." He commanded. Alcazzar caught the look.

'Let us see what this man is capable of.' Alcazzar thought. "Scizark, Guillotine again." He ordered.

"Masamune, down!" Muramasa called quickly. Scizark's claw scythed through the space vacated by Masamune's neck as he stopped all his forward momentum instantly and threw himself backwards. "Metal Claw!" Masamune's claws glowed as he caught Scizark's wrist. Muramasa half-smiled, before realisation hit him. He looked up at Alcazzar and saw the faint smirk on his face. He opened his mouth to shout a warning, which he said at the same time as Alcazzar's command. "Iron Defence!" Muramasa yelled.

"Scyrass, Vicegrip." Alcazzar had said. Scizark leapt up until he was vertical, facing the ground, and Masamune's claw had only just let go as Scyrass swept in, its right claw pincered and open. There was a clash, similar to that of two swords clashing. Masamune struggled, its arms folded, one claw either side of its head blocking Scyrass's long claws which were locked tightly around them. Shingo, seeing his master's difficulty, decided to act.

"Blade, use Metal Claw on Scyrass!" he commanded.

"No you fool!" Muramasa warned.

"Scizark, Night Slash." Alcazzar said tiredly. "Scyrass, Leaf Blade." Blade charged at Scyrass with claws open and glowing, and was met by Scizark's long claw trailing darkness. The two came together in an explosion which flung Blade backwards into a wall. Meanwhile, Scyrass's left claw, glowing green, came up in a gutting slash which made Masamune bend double, thereby opening its head to be caught in Scyrass's right claw. The students looked on in awe.

"That guy makes Shingo look like an absolute weakling and even Sensei is struggling against him!" they were muttering to each other. "Just who is this guy?"

"Shingo, use your head!" Muramasa scolded. "Stop rushing in!" He turned back to Masamune. "Masamune, use Double Hit!" Masamune, its head still caught in the Vicegrip, started pummelling Scyrass's torso, forcing it to let go.  
>"Scyrass, use Swords Dance." Scyrass's centre claws rotated so that all three on each hand were facing in the same direction, and began moving them in a pendulum motion. "Scizark, use X-Scissor on Masamune." Scizark crossed its blades and sped towards Masamune.<p>

"Blade, use Quick Attack on Scizark!" Shingo called, and his Scizor rushed to intercept.

"Scizark, change target."

"Blade, jump!" Scizark turned and slashed at Blade who leapt out of the way, trailing white light, before descending and slamming hard into Scizark. Scizark staggered back.

"At last." Alcazzar smiled.

"Masamune, use Aerial Ace on Scyrass!" Muramasa called.

"Blade, stay low and use Metal Claw on Scizark!" Masamune leapt towards the still-swaying Scyrass and vanished, while Blade ran almost horizontally, using its wing for balance, its claws glowing.

"Scyrass, use X-Scissor. Scizark, Detect followed by Night Slash." Scyrass vanished just as Masamune reappeared and slashed at where it had been, and descended on Masamune from above with its claws crossed, slashing in an X-motion which drove Masamune into the dirt. Meanwhile, Scizark dodged each of Blade's attacks effortlessly, before driving a claw into Blade's midsection. Blade staggered back and fell to one knee, while Masamune back flipped away from Scyrass, panting heavily. Shingo and Muramasa looked at each other and nodded.

"Blade, use Quick Attack on Scyrass!"

"Masamune, Double Hit on Scizark!" Blade charged at Scyrass while Masamune headed for Scizark.

"Switching targets eh?"Alcazzar muttered. "Scizark, use Detect, Scyrass use Leaf Blade."

"Masamune use Feint!"

"Blade, zigzag!" Scizark dodged away from Masamune's left claw only to be struck with massive force from its right, while Blade narrowly dodged Scyrass's green-glowing claws and hammered into it. This time it was Alcazzar's Pokemons' turn to stagger back.

"Interesting." Alcazzar smiled. "Scyrass, use Vicegrip on Blade. Scizark, use Night Slash on Masamune."

"Blade, jump and dodge it!"

"Masamune, block it with Metal Claw!"

"Scyrass, Scizark, bird hunting formation!" Alcazzar commanded.

"Bird hunting formation?" questioned Shingo, Muramasa, and the audience. Scyrass followed Blade up and forced it down and left, while Scizark pushed Masamune up and right. Scyrass's long claws surrounded both Blade and Masamune and locked tight. Scizark stood ready.

"Two birds, one stone. Scizark, Guillotine." Alcazzar said with finality. Blade and Masamune desperately struggled to escape, but couldn't, and Scizark's claw closed in.

It was the next day. Having treated them all to a great meal, Alcazzar was now leaving, heading for Azalea Town. Over the meal they had discussed tactics, techniques, Pokemon and trainers, and it was after the talk of trainers that Alcazzar had decided to leave early. As Shingo and Muramasa watched the cart trundle away, the student asked the teacher if he thought that Alcazzar would catch up with Ash.

"If he does," Muramasa answered, "That is a battle I would love to see."


	5. Bug Brawls

Dawn lightened the sky. Bugsy, the short lavender-haired Gym leader of Azalea town, was snoring in a tree. He had once again dropped the ladder after climbing to the branch and there was no-one around to help him down, so eventually he had just fallen into a deep sleep. And so it was that he did not wake to the sound of trundling wheels coming from outside the doors of his Gym, nor to the sound of the door opening.  
>"Need some help?"<br>Bugsy blearily opened his eyes and looked down at a black hat, which tilted back to reveal a pair of black goggles and a slightly tanned, weatherbeaten face. Alcazzar removed his goggles and looked up at Bugsy with his sharp, purple-grey eyes. Bugsy was chilled by the cold in those eyes, before they warmed into an amused, friendly expression. "Good morning."  
>"Ehrm, morning." Bugsy murmured, yawning. "I am looking for the Gym Leader."<br>"That's me," Bugsy said, "The name's Bugsy. Are you a challenger?"  
>"Yes. My name is Alcazzar, and I am here to challenge the Azalea Gym."<br>"Alright!" Bugsy shouted, leaping to his feet and falling off the branch.  
>"Abra, Teleport."<br>Bugsy blinked as Abra materialised right next to him and then felt a sickening wrench as he was teleported to the ground. Of course, teleportation does not change the person's position, so he materialised on his back. He opened his eyes to see Alcazzar leaning towards him and offering a hand. He took it gratefully and allowed himself to be helped to his feet. Looking at this intimidating figure in a long coat, Bugsy felt underdressed in his boy scout-style outfit with shorts and a yellow tie.  
>"Thanks for that." Bugsy said. "I go up there to hang with my Bug buddies and lose the ladder while i'm up there."<br>"So, you specialise in Bug-types then?" Alcazzar pondered. "You could have them lower you with String Shot." Bugsy tilted his head, pondering the idea.  
>"That just might work! I can't believe I never thought of it! Anyway, i'll go fetch the referee for our match." Bugsy turned to go.<br>"One moment." Alcazzar interrupted. "I have a condition to ask of you."  
>"Yes?" Bugsy asked, intrigued.<br>"If i battle against you, whether I win or lose, would you take me on as your apprentice for one week?" Bugsy did a double-take.  
>"What?"<br>"I don't care about badges or Leagues. For me, the most important thing in a pokemon battle is learning new strategies and improving the skills of my pokemon. That is why I am searching out the best trainers I can find - the Gym leaders - and learn all i can from them." Bugsy blinked a few times, considering Alcazzar's words.  
>"You are most certainly an interesting individual, Alcazzar. I have never met anyone like you." He smiled. "Ok. i agree with your proposal."<br>"Thank you." Alcazzar smiled. "Do you know anywhere I can park my cart?"  
>"Huh?" Bugsy was confused once again. Then he saw the large wooden cart just outside the Gym doors. "Oh, just put it between a couple of trees somewhere in here." Bugsy headed out to find the referee while Alcazzar pulled his cart and placed it in the shade of a large tree, before taking three Pokeballs from it.<br>"You go relax Abra." Alcazzar said, and his Abra vanished with a ZZAP of air filling a space no longer taken up by a small psychic-type.

It was half an hour later, and everything was in place.  
>"This will be a three-on-three Pokemon battle." the referee announced. "Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon. The match will be over when all three of one trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle."<br>"Hope you are ready for the match of your life." Bugsy began. "Go, Spinarak!"  
>"Muddib, battle calls!" Alcazzar said at the same time. Both trainers threw their pokeballs high, and as they opened, their Pokemon appeared in a red glow. Bugsy's Spinarak - green, with six yellow legs that each have a black stripe on them. The spots on its abdomen resemble a face. It has a white horn on its head and pink mandibles. Alcazzar's Muddib was a sandy-coloured mouse-like Pokemon with long backwards-jointed legs and no arms. Its eyes were large and black, and its tail long and wormlike.<br>"What kind of Pokemon is that?" Bugsy asked in amazement.  
>"My Muddib is a Ground-Dark type." Alcazzar explained, and his Pokemon began to hop on the spot. "It is also a rather lively one." he smiled.<br>"I've never seen that Pokemon before. Have you?" Bugsy asked, turning to the referee, who shook his head with a bemused expression. "wherever did you catch it?" Bugsy turned back to Alcazzar, who smirked.  
>"I'll tell you later. Let's get on with this battle first."<br>"Okay." Bugsy said, slightly disappointed.  
>"Begin!" The referee declared.<br>"The first move is yours." Alcazzar invited.  
>"Okay," Bugsy said, still slightly taken aback. "Spinarak, use String Shot to tie up Muddib's legs!" Spinarak shot a length of white silk towards the bouncing Muddib.<br>"Muddib, use Dig." Alcazzar commanded. Muddib leapt high and over the String Shot, then landed with a furious scratching and vanished underground, leaving a pile of earth and a hole.  
>"No way to know where it'll come up..." Bugsy muttered. "Spinarak, use String Shot to climb up to a branch where it can't get you!" Spinarak shot a thread up to a high branch and zipped up, just as the earth moved underneath it and Muddib's head broke through.<br>"Muddib, use Bounce." At his word, Muddib crouched and then leapt high. Spinarak was still rising as Muddib came down, and one long leg caught Spinarak a terrible blow on its forehead. The thread snapped and Spinarak fell to the arena floor, driven down by Muddib's attack, and struck the floor with great force. Muddib's leg folded as it landed, and it jumped again and landed in front of Alcazzar. "Use Dig again." Muddib went back underground, using the same hole.  
>"Are you okay Spinarak?" Bugsy asked, concern in his voice. Spinarak rose weakly to its feet. Bits of silk drifted down from the branch of the tree. "Wait, that's it!" Bugsy exclaimed. "Spinarak, use String Shot on the entire field!" Spinarak climbed a tree, turned around, and started spraying silk all over the arena floor. Soon the entire field was covered in silk. This time when Muddib came up it got tangled in the silk, and while struggling to get free it just got more entangled.<br>"Calm down, Muddib." Alcazzar whispered. Muddib immediately stopped struggling and became motionless.  
>"Spinarak, use Poison Sting while it is immobilised!" Spinarak's horn glowed purplish-blue, and slivers of light of the same colour shot towards Muddib.<br>"Muddib, get as much of the silk between you and that Poison Sting as you can." Alcazzar called. Muddib shuffled round, and the Poison Sting struck it hard enough to tear it out of the String Shot. "Now jump!" Alcazzar commanded. Muddib landed one foot where it had lain, the only area of the arena not covered in silk. Muddib crouched, and then leapt high, landing on one of the overhanging branches, safely clear of the String Shot.  
>"Quick Spinarak, use Poison Sting!" Bugsy commanded, sensing victory. Spinarak fired its Poison Sting at Muddib.<br>"Muddib, use Sandstorm." Alcazzar called. A tornado of sand whipped up around Muddib. It gathered the leaves from the tree into it, and streamers of silk flew up into it. "Now use the Poison Sting." Alcazzar commanded.  
>"What?" Bugsy gasped, taken aback. Muddim shifted the Sandstorm sideways, so the Poison Sting glanced the side of the tornado and spun into it.<br>"You see," Alcazzar explained, "Because the Poison Sting struck the side of the Sandstorm going in the same direction it was, the force of the wind turned it, and so it joined the Sandstorm. And now Muddib, if you would, release it towards Spinarak." The Sandstorm drove towards Spinarak, gathering more materials into it as it went. "  
>Spinarak dodge it!" Bugsy yelled desperately. Spinarak attempted to skitter away, but got caught by flying silk which impeded its progress and left it right in the Sandstorm's path. It struck with devastating force, and Spinarak was caught in the pillar of flying sand, leaves, twigs and silk. Then Alcazzar snapped his fingers, and the sandstorm died instantly. Spinarak fell, landing on its back.<br>"Spinarak is unable to battle," the Referee announced, "Mubbid is the winner!"  
>"That's Muddib..." Alcazzar muttered, as Bugsy returned Spinarak to its Pokeball. "Muddib, great job. Return!" Alcazzar called, and brought Muddib back to its ball as well.<p>

"Alright, here's my second Pokemon. Go, Metapod!" Bugsy released his Metapod - roughly arc-shaped, covered in a hard green shell with two horn stubs like tiny wings.  
>"A Metapod. Interesting." Alcazzar said. "Kakuna, battle calls!" He brought out his ochre cocoon Pokemon, a pointed body with a dome-like head and black triangular eyes. "Now use Harden." Kakuna glowed with a golden sheen, becoming hard as steel.<br>"Metapod, jump and use Tackle!" Bugsy called. His Metapod flicked itself into the air, and dove towards Kakuna.  
>"Kakuna, Iron Defence." Kakuna closed its eyes and tensed, and its body became even stronger. Metapod bounced off Kakuna and dropped back to the floor, having only hurt itself in its attack.<br>"That was impressive," Bugsy said, "Making me think that Kakuna could only defend itself with Harden and then using a move like Iron Defence. But it won't be enough - Metapod, jump into the tree and use Harden, then attack from behind!" Metapod leapt up into the branches above it, and its body glowed as Kakuna's had.  
>"Kakuna, Poison Jab."<br>"Huh?" Bugsy blinked. Metapod hopped to a tree behind Kakuna and launched itself at its adversary, who turned until its tip was aiming at the oncoming Metapod. The tip glowed a deep purple, and then Kakuna shot forward and struck Metapod full-on. Metapod flew end-over-end and struck the trunk of the tree it had attacked from. "B-but Kakuna can't use Poison Jab!" Bugsy exclaimed.  
>"My Kakuna is unique. Truth be told, it is more than ready to evolve into a Beedrill, but it refused. It wants to prove itself to be as strong as a Beedrill without evolving into one - after years of determined training, it managed the impossible - it learned moves that would normally require it to evolve into a Beedrill. Please show him, Kakuna - use Rock Smash!" Kakuna's tip glowed white and it flew at Metapod like a missile.<br>"Metapod, Harden!" Bugsy yelled. Metapod glowed again, and moments later Kakuna slammed into it. The tree split in two at the impact, as Kakuna drove Metapod through the tree and out the other side. It landed heavily, while Kakuna slowed to a halt and balanced next to it.  
>"Metapod is unable to Battle, Kakuna is the winner!" the Referee called. Bugsy returned his Metapod to its ball, and was surprised to see Alcazzar do the same with Kakuna.<br>"you're full of tricks, Alcazzar." Bugsy said, grinning. "After I win you can show me some more!"  
>"I like your confidence." Alcazzar replied. "I will not make the mistake of assuming this match is won."<p>

"You'd better not," Bugsy responded, pulling out his final Pokeball. "Go, Scyther!" Bugsy threw the Pokeball, and from the red glow came a green, man-sized Pokemon with large, blade-like forearms and a pair of cream coloured wings. Its head appeared slightly reptilian, with three small points like horns, and each foot had three claws.  
>"Typhlosion, battle calls!" Alcazzar's Pokemon materialised - it had a somewhat bearlike physique, with bulky thighs and a collar of fire around its neck. Its face, underside, arms, and legs were a shade of cream, and its back was a blue so dark it is almost black. On Typhlosion s rear was a spiky, coarse fringe of fur. It had a scar running over one of its eyes.<br>"So, a Fire-type then?" Bugsy said. "You are finally using a Pokemon with a type advantage. But don't think that means you will win!"  
>"I'll be sure not to underestimate your creature." Alcazzar said, but there was a worrying look in his eyes when he looked at Scyther. It implied that he had experience fighting them, and that it had not been friendly. "Typhlosion use Fire Spin!" he called, seeming more animated than he had in the previous rounds. Typhlosion's collar flared as it inhaled and then breathed a long, swirling stream of fire towards Bugsy's Scyther. Leftover lines of silk combusted as the fire passed.<br>"Scyther, Swords Dance!" Bugsy responded. His Scyther crossed its blades across its chest and span rapidly. The Fire Spin struck Scyther and split, passing around it without touching it.  
>"Well, that is certainly impressive." Alcazzar said in surprise. "Typhlosion, keep using Fire Spin and jump up into the trees!" Typhlosion kept the stream of fire going as it leapt high, landing on a thick branch above Scyther. "Now, time your Fire Spin with Scyther's movements!"<br>"Scyther, angle your blades to meet above your head and keep using Swords Dance!" Bugsy called quickly. The Fire Spin slid off the whirling blades harmlessly. "My last challenger defeated me that way using his Cyndaquil. I have learnt from that battle, and won't lose that way again!" Bugsy said with a smile.  
>"I can see that." Alcazzar replied. "Typhlosion, Flame Wheel!" Alcazzar's Typhlosion leapt into the air and span, the fire from its collar spreading all over its body until it became a whirling wheel of flame. It shot down towards Scyther, who was still spinning.<br>"Scyther, Double Team!" Bugsy countered. Scyther stopped spinning and spread its arms. Then one Scyther became two, two became four and so on until there was a ring of identical (if slightly blurred) clones. Typhlosion landed in the centre, spinning in place.  
>"Typhlosion, spin on your side!" Alcazzar commanded. Typhlosion turned onto its side and whirled even faster, the flames becoming more and more intense, until they exploded outwards and engulfed all the Scyther images.<br>"Scyther no!" Bugsy yelled. The clones vanished one by one, revealing the real Scyther burning.  
>"Now hit it!" Alcazzar shouted, and Typhlosion whirled out of the inferno and slammed into Scyther, driving it back into the broken tree which also burst into flames. Typhlosion slowed to a halt and leapt back, returning to Alcazzar's side.<br>"Scyther, stand up! Please stand up!" Bugsy shouted. His scorched, exhausted Scyther struggled to its feet, then dropped to one knee, with one eye closed in pain. It gritted its teeth and forced itself to stand. "Scyther, use Slash!" Scyther leapt forward with blinding speed and caught Typhlosion a stinging blow on the side of its head. "Now, back to back Fury Cutter!" Scyther scored hit after hit, each one more powerful than the last.  
>"Typhlosion, dodge it!" Alcazzar called, but Scyther was so fast that it had no chance to avoid a single blow. The speed of the blows, supercharged by Swords Dance, drove Typhlosion back. "Typhlosion, Fire Spin!"<br>"Scyther, Swords Dance!" Once again the fire split around Scyther, causing no harm, while Scyther's attack power increased. "Now, Fury Cutter!" This next blow sent Typhlosion flying.  
>"Typhlosion, use Dig!" Alcazzar commanded. Typhlosion recovered in midair and tunnelled its way underground as it landed.<br>"Scyther, Double Team!" Scyther once again cloned itself in a blurring circle. "There is no way you will be able to hit Scyther now. Scyther, wait until Typhlosion surfaces and then use one final Fury Cutter!" Just then, a red glow began to eminate from the holes in the arena. "W-what is happening?" Bugsy stammered. Alcazzar smiled.  
>"It's your fault you know. Typhlosion's special ability only activates when it has taken a lot of damage. It massively powers up its Fire-type attacks. This is Blaze!" On his last word, the red glow intensified, and the ground grew hot. "Now Typhlosion, Blast Burn!" And the ground exploded. Fire burst through the cracks, creating a massive inferno that burned its way up to the ceiling, bits of which began to melt and drip. The heat was so intense that Bugsy and the Referee leapt back, covering their eyes with one arm to stave it off. Alcazzar replaced his goggles and stood still against the fire. "Typhlosion, stop!" Alcazzar shouted. As abruptly as it had started, the fire stopped. The arena had become a black wasteland, with ash drifting down from the scorched remains of the trees that had been hanging over the arena. There were no trees burning - anything hit by the flames had been completely incinerated. And there, among the ashes, was Bugsy's Scyther, fallen full-length. Typhlosion leapt through the crack in the ground and landed before Alcazzar, breathing heavily. The soot-blackened referee clambered to his feet in a rush.<br>"Scyther is unable to battle," he announced, raising one flag. The cloth from it had burned and now dropped off, leaving a short metal pole. "Typhlosion wins! The winner of this battle is Alcazzar of-of- is Alcazzar!"  
>"Scyther, are you alright?" Bugsy shouted, scampering on hands and feet towards his Pokemon. Alcazzar reached it first, and raised it into his arms.<br>"It should be okay if we get it to a Pokemon Centre." Alcazzar said.  
>"Thank you," Bugsy said, returning his Scyther. "I'll get it to Nurse Joy immediately."<br>"I'll take care of my Pokemon here." Alcazzar said. "I have lots of experience in these matters. When you return, i'll be ready for your tutoring."  
>"Very well." Bugsy smiled, before heading out of the doors towards the Pokemon Centre.<p> 


End file.
